


【mob浩】Transmigration(轮回）

by Purpleheartw



Category: top plate, 魔幻陀螺
Genre: Other, 克苏鲁元素/触手/产卵/幻觉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleheartw/pseuds/Purpleheartw
Relationships: 江敏浩/陈宝罗, 路人/江敏浩
Kudos: 1





	【mob浩】Transmigration(轮回）

1.  
今天风和日丽。你有些激动，也有些紧张。  
作为这支冒险小队里唯一一名新人，今天是你跟随队伍第一次去讨伐古神眷属。  
你们选择了鸠司——力量最弱但新陈代谢极快，也就是长得快死得快。要消灭它的办法是把它核心处的种子全部破坏，干扰它的生长周期，这样它就不会再繁殖。虽然队长江敏浩未曾应对过鸠司，但他事先参考过不少攻略，而且队伍中不乏十分了解者。  
想到江敏浩，你的脸上不禁流露出崇拜的神色。  
雷光狼的后代，金色的闪电所向披靡；最年轻的圣骑士之一，佩剑曾由主教亲自洗礼。  
当然最主要的是，他是名好队长。想到从前他关照各位队员的场景，你在心里暗暗感叹自己的幸运。  
你胡思乱想的时候，队伍忽然停了下来。  
“到了。”江敏浩的声音不大，却坚定。  
你望去。巨型的紫黑触手虬结缠绕，在空中缓慢舞动。厚实的粘液在触手表面起伏，时而滴下几坨，染黑了一方草地。触手缝隙间的深邃黑暗飘来一股奇香，是引诱猎物一步步被其溶解消化的利器。几只绿色的复眼嵌在肉质的触手里，扫视着远处的渺小人类。  
副队长陈宝罗撑起一个闪着火光的保护罩，朝你眨了眨眼，“别害怕，走吧。”  
你点点头，走在队伍的当中。即使在保护罩的庇护下，你看着四周涌动的巨大肉块，仍觉肠胃翻腾。不过因为其力量在所有眷属中算是最弱的，你也只感觉到生理上的难受，而无精神冲击。  
你听到队长倒吸凉气的声音，看见他左手扶额停顿了许久。你有些疑惑，但队长不说，你也不敢问。  
终于到了鸠司的“巢穴”。你的视野一下子开阔，随即惊得缄默良久。数以万计的白卵被猩红的触手托着。一排排，一列列。布满了十几米高的内腔。密密麻麻的触手因为感受到生物的闯入而焦躁起来，前赴后继地扑到保护罩上又化为灰尘。  
江敏浩和陈宝罗对视一眼。“开工吧。”  
霎时间，金的红的蓝的青的光芒万丈；闪电火焰寒冰风刃四周扫荡。你也颤巍巍地举起新做的法杖炸碎了旁边的一颗白卵，黄色的脓水飞溅出来，在保护罩上滋滋的响着。  
待最后一颗卵被炸成烟花后，鸠司怒不可遏，触手狂乱地拍打着保护罩，声音振聋发聩，似有同归于尽的意味。  
“撤退！”  
你撒开腿跑着，却忘了顾及自己的法师长袍。你猝不及防踩到衣角，绊了一跤，脱离了保护罩只一瞬——陈宝罗想跑回去却晚了—— 一条粗壮的触手猛地扫来，腥风已扑到你的脸上！  
一条电光击打在触手皮肉上，后者痛地缩回几尺。江敏浩跃过来，挡在你和触手中间。他那被特殊洗礼过的剑震慑住了古神眷属，他大喊：“跑！”  
你迅速起身，不要命地跑着。这次你倒没有忘记拉起长袍的下摆。  
你已经在保护罩里了，光明就在前面。  
当你终于见到天空和众人时，你回头看了一眼，却吓出一身冷汗。  
远处只有无尽的黑暗。  
队长呢？

2.  
江敏浩一发力，周身的触手都在金黄的闪电中湮灭成灰。他不断地劈砍，向外走着。局势大好，他却感觉一股寒意缓慢浸透了他的灵魂，身边的触手扭曲成更为纯粹的黑暗向他蔓延。自己散出的电光也逐渐被其吞噬——尽管他知道那是幻觉。  
但很奇怪。江敏浩曾经对付过不少更为高级的古神眷属，但从未一次经受像这样严重的幻觉。  
他的大脑在嗡鸣，尖锐的针刺穿他的灵魂，耳朵里灌满男的女的老的少的声音，无一不在尖叫，无一不在狂笑。失重感包围了他，他想逃，可眼前是完全的漆黑，仿佛没有空间，也不存在时间。倏忽眼前浮现巨大的复眼，在密密麻麻的绿色栅格晶片中，他沉入另一层幻觉当中。  
数千年前，古老的圆月照着地面上疯狂的信徒。在泛着红色微光的繁复法阵中，被供奉着的神在吞噬祭品的灵魂。紫黑色的触手不断蠕动着。缝隙中闪烁着电光，努力抵抗着古神的侵蚀。  
江敏浩之后看清了。那电光是金黄色的，竟与他的分毫不差。  
他还未从惊愕中回神，幻觉已逐渐消散，连同最初的黑暗一起。褪去遮蔽的现实让他难以接受——他又回到了鸠司的巢穴中。破碎的卵衣塌在地上，黄色脓汁在满目疮痍的肉壁上蜿蜒，一副混乱景象。更多的触手向他涌动着，传递一种失而复得的喜悦。  
他能体会到它们的心情并不奇怪。因为在苍白的群星还在闪耀的时代，他和它的灵魂就曾紧密相连。  
江敏浩一点也不想要这劳什子的心灵相通。他用力推开四周的触手——自己的剑已不知道去哪了——并酝酿着蠢蠢欲动的电光。  
鸠司并不给他机会。它急于启动新一轮的生长周期来维持自己的生命。因此一根尖刺很快地扎进了猎物的后颈，毒素注入地很快，蔓延地也很快。  
电光霎时消散成星星点点洒落地面。它的主人瘫软在触手间，眼神空洞。  
幻觉是从苍白的群星开始的。江敏浩只能呆呆地注视着，控制不了身体。诡异的烟尘腾向空中，形成漆黑的，水母状的生物在空气里一张一缩。漆黑的生物漫无目的的飘着，飘过触手，也飘过江敏浩的胸腔。他的大脑充斥着来自异世界的信息，无法处理只能任凭它们将理智一点点挤出。  
一阵热风吹过，吹走了遍布的漆黑生物。苍白的群星闪烁起来。风过后温度在持续的升高。江敏浩依稀地感觉触手在摆弄他的身体，他只能像局外人一般，观察他仅有的五官能观察到的事物。群星摇晃的光芒让他头晕欲呕，腹部传来麻涨的钝痛。腹腔的皮肤在不断膨胀，江敏浩只希望如此骇人的景象同是幻觉。  
群星闪耀得如此热烈，白光交织于穹顶，照亮了他的灵魂。  
也刺破了他的幻觉。

3.  
当触手捧着数枚白色的卵移向远处时，江敏浩感觉自己脑内的某根神经啪地断裂了。先前的讨伐努力毁之一旦，鸠司的生长周期又开始了。  
耻辱和憎恶让他怒不可遏，一拳砸破了身旁的卵。  
清亮的黏液淌出来。他愣了愣。  
鸠司的触手随即扑将上来，侵占他所有的视野空间。  
热浪。钝痛。摇晃的群星。剧烈的光芒。  
数千年前的历史重演。没有尽头的地狱。  
他在幻觉的间隙大口喘息。

4.  
今天风和日丽。你有些焦急，也有些紧张。  
你再一次到了鸠司的面前，这回你冲在队伍的最前面。  
巨型的紫黑触手依旧在空中舞动着，和前些天的差不多。  
金黄色的电光温顺地绕在每一根触手上，随着它们的伸缩游走。  
你突然有点想哭。  
陈宝罗压抑着情绪，安慰你：“他不会有事的。我们去救他。我们一定能救他！”

5.  
江敏浩再度醒来时，他想，“回到现实中了吗？”  
周围簇拥着的队友。明媚的阳光，温暖的被褥，洁白的墙壁，输液管，病号服。一切都是他熟悉的事物。  
但当他偏头凝望窗外深蓝的长空时，却看见了苍白的群星。  
-END-


End file.
